Confessions of a Data Freak
by person.u.dont.know.duh
Summary: Our beloved Data Tennis player has notebooks for every tennis player... Including himself...And he's fallen in LOVE. Who would of thought? InuixOC
1. Day 1

A/N: This is written by me and Letyourmindsoar.

WE DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!

* * *

Tuesday

September 14

5:02:35 A.M.

I wake up, brush my teeth, eat breakfast, and go to school.

-SCHOOL-

I sneak into the Lab, take out bugs, mix them in the blender, and add chemicals until it turns into an unnatural color…It blew up… I wrote down the recipe in my recipe notebook…I need to figure out how to make my new juice explode inside the drinker's stomach. I'll name it Explosive Ultra Juice. It's 6:00:21 AM right now. I just cleaned my glasses. I was debating whether or not to leave the mess for the teacher. Without cleaning up, I leave for morning tennis practice.

-PRACTICE-

Kaidoh: His right arm 4.3 cm lower than usual, and his shoulders abnormal tense. His elbow is bent 23.6 degrees more than usual. He is sore. I told him to stop.

I played other regulars, but I didn't get very much data. I took barely any notes. I took a shower; it was 1.43 seconds longer than usual. I went to first period.

-1st PERIOD-

I correct Hayashi-sensei on a problem in Calculus BC. I got 110% on the test. Just as I predicted, after class, Kikumaru asks me to tutor him. I refuse. There was a 87.65% that he was going to flatter me...He called me the smarted person in school. I said no. I ignored him and added to my notes There's an 85.99% that Kikumara will fail the next Calculus test with a score of 16... out 100, without my help. I agree...He's too valuable a player to lose because of low grades. I wouldn't be able to get any more data on him if he had to quit.

-LUNCH-

I bought my food and ate at a table with the other regulars. I was slightly surprised to find that Fuji likes Melon bread...It's not spicy at all. Wait. So does she…*thump*. I looked at my watch; According to my data I need to move my notebook 1.354 cm away from Kikumara's Ponta right about now. He's going to knock it over. I move it away; there was less damage done. Still....I yelled. It sounded a bit like this:

"AHHH!"

How dare he?! My precious information...forever stained with Grape Ponta.

Oh, 55% Echizen likes melon bread. He just went to buy bread, but he comes back empty-handed...It increases to 86%.

The bell is going to ring in 5...4...3...2...1...It just rang. I walk to class.

Then, I see her. Her. _Her_. Her with the long, jet black hair. Her with the second highest grade in the school. Her with the most profound beauty on earth. Her who doesn't know me. As she walks by, the sweet scent of Strawberry fills my nose. She slows to a graceful stop. She said in that melodic voice of hers, "Good job on the test Inui-kun." She smiles putting any sunflower to shame. She continues walking, not knowing my heart still follows her. I sighed. Mizuki, you're beauty and kindness...I'm in total amazement every time. *thump* My heart seems to be getting louder and faster by the minute... *thump*

"Oi! Inui-senpai, you dropped your notebook." Echizen said as he walked by me.

"Oh." I was in shock. I pick it up. Then, I realized that Echizen's voice has gotten 10.6% deeper. He has also grown 0.089 cm taller...It should be more, considering all the milk I force him to drink. I subconsciously put a finger to my chin...Should I give him more milk? I took my finger down. I'm going to need to shave again in 13 days and 6.48 hours...

* * *

So did you like it? Please Review!

4 Reviews=Chapter 2!


	2. Day 2 sort of

A/N from Letyourmindsoar: I apologize for the late update. _Someone_ never got around to sending me the draft of the second chapter. Don't worry, though. The next chapter will be out much sooner. I'll make _sure_ of that.

Fuji: Saa, I think I'm rubbing off on her.

Me: I wouldn't call it that. I think it's more me picking up your, how should I say, _sadistic tendencies._  
_  
_Fuji: Ah, and even said with a smile. I must say, I didn't think I'd be a _mentor_ of sorts. *chuckles*

Inui: *gulps* 100% chance that I'll be tortured--

Me and Fuji: *smiles with dazzling brightness* Dear Inui, why would you _ever_ think that we'd _intentionally_ hurt our _smitten _data player?

Inner Inui and Inui: _Crap._

Eiji: Review, nya! Otherwise Fujiko-chan and Sora are going to tie you up with---

* * *

Thursday

September 16

-1ST PERIOD-

(_Inner Inui_)

As I'm quickly jotting down notes, I'm undergoing an internal fight:

_Come on what are you waiting for? SHE SITS RIGHT NEXT TO YOU FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE!! _

But every time I see her face, it's just so mesmerizing, and I forget everything! I'm going to seem like a fool!

_There's nothing to be scared of just talk to her, ask her a school question!_

Right, because Inui Sadaharu would have trouble in Calculus AB. That's unheard of!!!

*_sigh_* _Whatever then go ahead spend the rest of your life __researching __ stalking her…_

Fine. I'll do it...........and I do NOT stalk. It is simply gathering data--

_Get on with it!_

I suck in my breath and let it out slowly, to calm myself. "Mizuki-chan?"

"Yes Inui-kun?" She looks up from her desk and pushes up her glasses that put emphasis on her eyes. They were an innocent, deep, beautiful color. One that resembles, but ultimately outshines, 88% dark chocolate.

I stare at her, completely forgetting anything that I could've said. She's just too, too, Kami-sama! There's no word to even describe what she looks like. She raises a perfect eyebrow in question, and I snap back into reality, breaking my pencil perfectly into two. I can see the chances of success disappearing as I waste these precious seconds. "Uh…I was...uh...wondering....could I borrow a pencil?"

"Sure." She hands me the pencil she was using. It's a purple #2 mechanical pencil that I predict was bought 5 days ago at 5:12:06 p.m. and had been used until now, considering the eraser tip had been only .6% worn. I hold the pencil with great delicacy.

"Thank you." I say quietly. My inner self, though, is doing a victory dance and whooping.

"You're welcome, Inui-kun." She smiled at me, and I swear that if it were humanly possible, my heart would've jumped out at that wondrous sight.

"HOI! HOI! INUI!!!" *sigh* There was a 100% chance of being approached by Kikumaru today. There was a 90% chance that it'd be super hyper Kikumaru, and apparently, it is. "Thank you SOOOOO MUCH for tutoring me!!!" He's jumping up and down. There's a 100% chance he got a B- at 80.6%. "I got a B- at 80.6%!!!! I'm so happy!!! Victory!!!"

"Don't mention it…"

"Ne, Inui, you don't look too good!! You usually don't talk much anyway, but oh!!! Where's your holy notebook? You always have it, nya! What about…….. "

And so the interrogation begins…

-LUNCH-

She sits down placing her bento and napkin neatly on the table. She smiles, it's an 89% chance that her friend just complimented her. I mean what isn't there to compliment about her? *thump* I feel warmth and color creeping up my cheeks. Then, suddenly, I see Fuji move, but I don't know what he's doing. There's a 74% chance that he only took a bite of his onigri. I take a sip of my juice only to find that it wasn't my juice. I see Oishi-fukubouchu trying to stop me, but I had already tasted the awful liquid. My eyelids get heavy. There's no doubt, it's 100%, that Fuji was feeling extra sadistic today. He replaced my juice while I wasn't looking with his own super-ultra-inhumanly-spicy-wasabi-juice. The last thing I see are a pair of ocean-colored eyes slightly open accompanied by a cheerful smile that whispers, "Sleep well, lovesick Inui."

-1:02:54 LATER -

I slowly come into consciousness. I realized that there are 96% cotton white sheets on the bed I'm currently laying on. I must be the infirmary. With my right hand, I find my glasses and put them on. Unfortunately, I look straight into a 60 watt light bulb when I open my eyes. I'm temporarily blinded, but someone blocks the light as they lean over me. There's a 95% chance it's Fuji. Well, what do you know?

"My, my. Inui being too distracted to not gather data on his teammates? I've been trying at that for three years! I must get some tips from the wonderful girl that makes our data player blush every single time he looks at her. Oh, and those hearts that are practically floating around him is just too much! Sadly, cameras cannot capture such things......."

I feel the color drain from my already pale face, but I quickly regain my composure. "There was an 85% chance that'd you be interested."

"Saa, Inui, I thought you knew me better. Why wouldn't I want to know the weaknesses of my teammates? Considering you know most of ours, wouldn't if be fair if I knew yours? Ne?" Fuji just flashed another smile at me before leaving.

There's a 98.5% chance that he's already scheming and a 1% chance that he already has a plan. There is a 0.5% chance that he was JUST smiling, but that has been proven wrong time and time again......and again.......and again. Fuji NEVER just smiles. That is _pure_ fact.

* * *

A/N from me: Hi people from the world! I'm sorry that I procrastinated, but yeah....*Letyourmindsoar throws a tennis ball at me* I hope you liked it, and as my partner said, the next chapter will come out sooner! REVIEW!!!! Ciao!

A/N from Letyourmindsoar: Oh, I forgot to mention that there is a significant change in Inui. Person.. thought he was a bit too robotic in the first chapter and tried to instill more life in him. She _does_ write the skeletons of the chapters, so I just went along with it. Please let us know your opinion about this. All you have to do is click on that little rectangle right there. Yup. Just keep moving your mouse closer.....


End file.
